The PAW Patrol vs Black Manta
by Windrises
Summary: The PAW Patrol try to guard some gold that Black Manta plans on stealing.


Notes: Aquman was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger and is owned by DC Comics. PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment. This story is dedicated to Ted Knight (Aquaman's narrator and Black Manta's first voice actor).

Ryder was having a meeting with the PAW Patrol. Ryder said, "I have great news."

Chase asked, "What's going on Zero?"

Ryder said, "You pups have been hired to guard a bunch of gold."

Rocky replied, "Well it seems like our money problem is taken care of then."

Chase said, "We wouldn't get to keep the gold." Rocky frowned.

Marshall asked, "When are we going to guard the gold?"

Ryder said, "Tomorrow. It's being delivered on a ship."

Skye said, "I'm excited to guard it it."

The next day Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma were hanging around near the ocean while waiting for the gold to come. Zuma looked at the ocean while saying, "I love it. I wanna hangout in the ocean everyday."

Rocky nervously said, "The ocean's not very special."

Marshall replied, "You're saying that, because you're scared of the ocean."

Rocky said, "That's right. The ocean is rather scary."

Several minutes later the ship arrived. Black Manta saw the ship coming. He said, "I've heard rumors about gold being on the ship. Nobody's going to stop me from getting the gold." He did an evil laugh.

The PAW Patrol looked around and saw the ship. Chase said, "We have to guard the gold very well."

Marshall replied, "I'll try to be careful bro." Marshall tripped and fell into the water.

Black Manta used a weapon to break into the ship. He started looking for the gold. One of the guards said, "You need to leave the ship."

Black Manta replied, "You need to face my wrath." Black Manta punched the guard into a wall.

The ship captain heard the noise. He said, "It sounds like Black Manta broke into the ship again."

The rest of the guards came after Black Manta. Black Manta said, "You fools will lose to my superiority." The guards tried to hurt Black Manta, but he beat them up. After that he found the gold and grabbed it. He said, "Now I'm the richest villain of all time." He swam out of the ship with the gold.

A few minutes later the ship arrived on land. Chase ran up to the captain and asked, "Where's the gold?"

The ship captain said, "My ship got attacked by Black Manta again."

Chase asked, "What do you mean?"

The ship captain said, "Black Manta, one of the most dangerous people in the ocean, took all of the gold."

Marshall responded, "We can save the gold."

The ship captain replied, "I had about twenty guards. All of them lost to Black Manta's wrath. I'm afraid that the same thing could happen to you nice pups."

Rocky said, "I plan on having Black Manta defeated."

Skye replied, "You're going to have to go to the ocean to do that."

Rocky said, "Then I'm not going to be the one that saves the gold."

Marshall asked, "How should we take care of the gold?"

Rocky said, "I hope that a different hero can take of the problem."

The PAW Patrol looked around and saw Aquaman. Rubble asked, "What's going on?"

Aquaman said, "I helped the Flash outrace the chilling Captain Cold."

Marshall replied, "There's way bigger problems going on."

Aquaman asked, "What happened?"

Chase said, "Black Manta stole the gold again."

Aquaman replied, "Black Manta truly is my biggest enemy. I'm going to take care of him." Aquaman jumped into the ocean and started looking for Black Manta. He had the ocean animals help him find Black Manta.

Black Manta saw Aquaman and said, "Greetings loser. It seems like you want to lose again."

Aquaman replied, "I'm don't want that."

Black Manta said, "It seems like you're going to lose again anyways"

Aquaman replied, "You need to return the gold that you stole. In fact your stealing habit has gone on too long."

Black Manta said, "What's gone on for too long is you sucking."

Aquaman proudly said, "I'm the master of coolness."

Black Manta replied, "Yeah right you fool." Black Manta punched Aquaman. Aquaman kicked Black Manta, but it didn't hurt him that much. Black Manta threw Aquaman around the ocean.

Black Manta said, "My wrath is practically impossible to get rid of. I'm the most dangerous person in the entire ocean."

Aquaman replied, "I plan on using my powers to stop you again."

Black Manta said, "You won't stop me you below average superhero." Black Manta punched Aquaman to the bottom of the ocean. Aquaman passed out.

The PAW Patrol had been waiting for Aquaman for a long time. Marshall asked, "What's going on?"

The ship captain said, "Aquaman is occasionally called the ocean's greatest hero, but Black Manta is too hard to stop."

Chase said, "I'm going to fight Black Manta by myself. I might be able to stop him."

Skye replied, "Hold on Chase. Black Manta's too dangerous to have a solo fight with him. We're going to help you take care of him." Rocky stood around while the PAW Patrol got on their water proof masks and jumped into the ocean.

Black Manta looked at the gold. He said, "It seems like I'm going to have billions of dollars. Tony Jay was right about me needing to have money." He did an evil laugh.

Chase swam up to Black Manta and said, "You need to give up."

Black Manta replied, "I'm the master of wins you barking fool." Black Manta didn't know who the PAW Patrol were. He was pretty surprised that the PAW Patrol could talk, but he decided to ignore the weirdness so he could focus on the gold.

Skye kicked Black Manta while saying, "We're stronger than you think we are."

Black Manta replied, "You seem more like annoyingly sweet fools than scary superheros."

Zuma proudly said, "I'm one of the best pups of all time. In fact I'm one of the most charming, successful, appealing, and coolest pups in the world."

Black Manta replied, "It just seems like you have an ego that's wider than the ocean."

Skye said, "Your bragging is out of control Zuma."

Zuma responded, "I'm sorry about that. I was trying to make Black Manta think I'm cool, because he's so awesome."

Black Manta swam up to Zuma and said, "It seems like you have a lot of respect for me."

Zuma replied, "I'm one of your most loyal fans."

Black Manta said, "I enjoy bringing badness to my fans." He punched Zuma and threw him around the ocean.

Chase said, "I'm going to get rid of your evil plans." Chase grabbed Black Manta and went to the top of the ocean.

Black Manta was confused so he asked, "How will this help you defeat me?"

Rocky said, "You're not in the ocean anymore which means that I can fight you now."

Black Manta responded, "You look like a weak pup."

Rocky replied, "I don't wanna explain it."

Rubble said, "That means you're not a bragger like Zuma."

Zuma replied, "Hey. I only brag to ocean people."

Rocky used his strength to punch Black Manta and said, "Get the gold back to land."

Black Manta replied, "Okay." Black Manta grabbed the gold and swam to land. He handed the gold to the ship captain.

Marshall said, "I should go get Aquaman." Marshall got a ladder, jumped back into the ocean, and grabbed Aquaman.

Aquaman replied, "Thank you for saving me. You're somewhat cooler than I am."

Marshall said, "Thank you. It's an honor to meet one of the members of the Justice League."

Aquaman replied, "The Justice League is kind of cool."

Rocky said, "Now I'm the one of the richest superheroes ever." Rocky danced with the gold.

Chase sighed and replied, "You can't keep the gold." Rocky frowned.

The next night Ryder had another meeting with the PAW Patrol. Ryder said, "I'm really proud of you PAW Patrol for guarding the gold."

Rocky proudly said, "Also I saved Aquaman and defeated Black Manta. It seems like I'm the ocean's greatest hero." Zuma rolled his eyes.

Marshall said, "This is such a big event that we should celebrate."

Rocky replied, "I agree with you about that. I'm going to have the ultimate celebration." Rocky danced around PAW Patrol's hideout. He accidentally danced out the window. He almost landed in the ocean.

Marshall nervously said, "I hope that Rocky didn't get hurt."

A few minutes later Aquaman walked into the PAW Patrol's hideout with Rocky. He said, "I assumed you accidentally lost your pup so I grabbed it for you." Aquaman handed the pup to Ryder.

Rocky replied, "Thank you Aquaman. You're a lot more useful than I thought you were."


End file.
